Nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) or magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), functional MRI (fMRI), electron spin resonance (ESR) or electron paramagnetic resonance (EPR) and other imaging techniques using RF field generating coils are finding increasing utility in applications involving imaging of various parts of the human body, of other organisms, whether living or dead, and of other materials or objects requiring imaging or spectroscopy. There is an ongoing need for new and improved RF coils and/or methods of operating RF coils.